Jason Pitts
Jason Pitts is one of the main characters in The Game. He is the former Saber's captain and superstar wide receiver, the husband of Kelly Pitts and ex-husband of Chardonnay Pitts, and the father of Brittany Pitts. Jason Pitts''' '''is portrayed by Coby Bell. Biography In Season 1, Jason is married to Kelly Pitts and they have a daughter, Brittany. His career is slowly declining which he finally realizes when he isn't picked to be in the NFL superstar game towards the end of the season. His marriage was considered one of the best in the Sabers until it starts to crumble in season 2. Jason is notoriously cheap and often insensitive toward Kelly. This along with his period of steroids use leads Kelly to ultimately file for divorce in season 3. He subsequently dated a woman named Camille (whom he was introduced to by Tasha Mack). However, at the beginning of season 4, Jason is single and officially cut from the Sabers. He then becomes a correspondent on Benched, a sports television series hosted by former NBA basketball player, Chris Webber. In season 5, he becomes a correspondent on his own show, The Pitts Stop and gets involved is in a romantic relationship with his girlfriend/wife, Chardonnay Pitts. Jason also has a strong rivalry with his ex-wife and now new wife's best friend, Tasha. In Season 6, Jason is offered a contract to rejoin the Sabers after the current wide-receiver and superstar draft pick, Blue Westbrook, proves to be a letdown. He rejects the offer at first, but later accepts after Chardonnay encourages him. He later suffers a concussion, and sustains multiple injuries on the field. Chardonnay begs him to leave the league for the sake of his health, but he refuses, causing her to leave him since she couldn't take seeing him 'kill himself.' He eventually wins her back in the season finale. In season 7, Jason retires from the Sabers and Kelly comes back from Paris. Jason accidentally kisses Kelly after she helps him through a scandal and gets into a car accident to hide the incident from Chardonnay. Tasha later tells Chardonnay the truth about the car accident which makes Chardonnay kick Jason out of the house until she forgives him, but he tells Chardonnay that he kissed Kelly. Chardonnay then kisses someone else as revenge while Jason proposes to her again. In the season 7 finale, Jason reveals that he is still in love with Kelly during his wedding/vow renewal and that he can't marry Chardonnay. In season 8, Chardonnay leaves Jason for good, but then tells him that she's taking everything he has. After some time, she goes to talk to him a second time and he tells Chardonnay that he even though he loves her, she's not the right woman for him. She later attempts to tell the world of his steroid use. Jason then becomes a coach for the Sabers in the eighth season and Tasha convinces him to try and get Malik back on the team by telling him that Kelly lied about being in a relationship with someone else. In season 9 he and Kelly remarry. He also becomes head coach of the Sabers after the team is bought by Kelly's ex-sugar daddy, Herbie Lesser. Relationships *Kelly Pitts (wife) (season 1-3, 9) *Camille Rose (ex-girlfriend) (season 3-4) *Chardonnay Pitts (ex-wife) (season 5-8) Category:Characters Category:Pitts family Category:Jamario